School Days
by ShinigamiAngel666
Summary: Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin are new teachers. Squall and the gang are students in 12th grade. Not exactly a first but I like the idea and wanted to try it. SxS RxQ IxS FxZ
1. Chapter 1

Title: School Days

Author: Shinigami*Angel666

Pairings: SeiferxSquall , ZellxFujin , RaijinxQuistis , IrvinexSelphie 

Rating: R; just to be safe because later chapters will have sexual innuendos in it.

Warnings: Shounen ai and Het relationships, AU

Disclaimer: All characters belong to respective owners -- not me so don't sue.

Notes: Sorry if anyone is OOC but this is my first fanfic and this story is an AU anyway. Any suggestions to make this better would be appreciated. Also, If anyone can think of a better title that would be greatly appreciated. I also know that this idea has been done many times before but I kind of like the idea so I decided to write it.

Here's a little background information to help clear any confusion up: Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin are all 21, Squall and the gang are all 17. Seifer is the new creative writing teacher for the twelfth grade. Raijin is the computer teacher, and Fujin is the gym teacher. Squall and the gang are all starting their 12th grade year. The gang lives at the orphanage with Matron and Cid. Hope this clears up any confusion that is bound to occur.

__ ****

Squall's POV

"Come on Squall! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry it up already!"

"I'm coming Zell, just give me a minute." I swear, he has no patience and way too much energy. Especially considering the fact that it's 7:00 in the morning and we don't even have to be at school until 7:50.

By the time I walk out of my room, Zell's jumping up and down shadow boxing. When he sees me, he practically rips my arm off and drags me towards the door. I barely have time to say bye to Matron and Cid before he drags me outside to where Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis, are waiting near Irvine's new truck. 

"Zell, would you let go of Squall's arm so he can finish getting dressed."

After Quistis said that, he lets go of my arm so I can finish putting my coat on and readjust my backpack on my shoulder.

"Can we hurry it up already, I wanna get to school."

"Zell, you actually **want **to go to school."

"Hell yeah, I heard the new teacher is hot. I wanna see what she looks like."

"Which one, we're supposed to have a new Computer Tech., Creative Writing, and Gym teacher."

I forgot about that. The old creative writing teacher was fired because she wasn't doing her job good enough according to some of the students grades. The gym and computer tech teachers both quit. I can't believe it. I got dragged out of bed at 6:30 just because Zell wants to see one of our new teachers. It's not like he'd actually talk to the teacher anyway, he'd be too shy to do that.

**__**

Later at the school

The entire way here Zell talked about what he hoped the new teacher would look like. It's already 7:40 and Zell's out looking to get a glimpse of the new teacher. I don't see why he bothered since we aren't allowed to go in the school until 7:50 and considering the fact that it's the first day of school, I'm sure all the teachers are inside getting ready for all their new classes.

"Will the stupid bell ring already! I wanna go inside."

"Calm down Zell. We've still got about ten minutes left until we can go inside and then you can go in and do your little 'teacher hunt' to figure out what our new gym teacher looks like and whether or not you think she's hot enough to keep fawning over like this. I honestly hope she's not because I don't want to have to keep listening to you."

I have to agree with Selphie on that one. Selphie and Zell are arguing over this when the bell rings for us to go inside. Zell runs gets inside first and heads straight for the gym. The rest of the gang just shakes their heads and we all head upstairs to go to our lockers and get ready to go to our first hour class.

"Hey Squall! You should have seen the new teacher. She's cute."

"That's nice Zell. Any chance that you actually know what her name is?"

"Uh, well...no...not really."

I swear he's hopeless. 

"Come on Zell, we need to get to Creative Writing before we're late."

"OK"

When we get to the class we both head towards the back of the room to sit. The teacher isn't in there yet so everyone is still really rowdy. I hate having to admit it, but I want to know what the teacher looks like. That was the final bell. The teacher just walked in and all of the girls and even some of the guys are staring at him. He's tall with short blonde hair that's laid back and dark green eyes. He's wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a white shirt, which definitely makes him probably one of the most laid back teachers I've ever seen since most of the teachers here where suits 24/7. 

"Hello class. My name is Seifer Almasy and I'm your new creative writing teacher. I plan on making this school year your best since it is, hopefully, your last year that you have to be here." At this a bunch of the guys start laughing, all he does is smile and continue. "I know that on the first day the students are always curious about the teacher and the class and since in a lot of your classes you'll have to go over the rules, I'll skip that for a few days. So today you can ask me any questions you want and I'll answer them to the best of my knowledge. But before we can start this I need to take roll call." 

He starts taking roll call and writing down where everyone is sitting. Afterwards people start asking him questions. At this, I just tune everyone out because I know that all the girls are going to start asking him questions such as 'are you married' or 'do you have a girlfriend', and the boys are all going to ask if he played sports and other things like that. I don't even notice that he's standing over me until Zell taps me on the shoulder and whispers for me to look to my right. When I do, Seifer half smiles and half smirks at me and ask me if he's boring me. I just go back to half ignoring him. He looks mad but walks off and starts answering questions from the class again. At least he didn't give me detention or anything for ignoring him. That's probably the last thing I needed. Matron would probably get upset and start fussing over me and asking me if there was anything wrong. I really hate it when she does that.

I sit in class just staring at the wall until the bell rings. Next period is math. That sucks. I really hate math. And I probably won't know anyone in there. When I walk in, I notice that the math teacher is an old woman with waist length black hair and big red glasses. She starts handing out papers as the tardy bell rings. I look at the paper and notice that all it is is a list of the rules in the class and the classes description. At least I won't have to listen to her in this class, the rules are the same as in any of the other classes and since it's math class it's a little easy to determine what we're going to be studying. What finally gets my attention is when she starts handing us our textbooks for this year as she tells us that her name is Mrs. Smith. We usually don't get them until the third or fourth day of class. Then she goes up to the board and starts writing an assignment on the board! I can't believe this, it's our first day in class and she's already giving us an assignment. At least I'm not the only person complaining. My mind starts to wander when she starts explaining what our assignment is. I can't help but think about the new Creative Writing teacher. He was actually kind of hot in my opinion. I'm actually beginning to wish that I'd paid attention to whether or not he was married or dating anyone. I'm not drawn out of my thoughts until the bell rings. Oh well. I guess I'll have to have Quistis help me with my assignment since I don't even bother to write it down as I walk out of the class. Third hour is art. But even when trying to remember where my class is, I can't help but wonder about the new teacher....

A/N: Stupid ending I know, but I couldn't think of a way to end this. I'll upload the next chapter soon if I get at least one review so I know that at least one person is reading this and that I'm not wasting my time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: School Days

Author: Shinigami*Angel666

Pairings: SeiferxSquall , ZellxFujin , RaijinxQuistis , IrvinexSelphie 

Rating: R; just to be safe because later chapters will have sexual innuendos in it.

Warnings: Shounen ai and Het relationships, AU

Disclaimer: All characters belong to respective owners -- not me so don't sue.

Notes: Sorry if anyone is OOC but this is my first fanfic and this story is an AU anyway. Any suggestions to make this better would be appreciated. Also, If anyone can think of a better title that would be greatly appreciated. I also know that this idea has been done many times before but I kind of like the idea so I decided to write it.

Here's a little background information to help clear any confusion up: Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin are all 21, Squall and the gang are all 17. Seifer is the new creative writing teacher for the twelfth grade. Raijin is the computer teacher, and Fujin is the gym teacher. Squall and the gang are all starting their 12th grade year. The gang lives at the orphanage with Matron and Cid. Hope this clears up any confusion that is bound to occur.

**__**

Squall's POV

"I can't believe you were late to art Squall. What the hell were you thinking about. Art is just across from math so you can't tell me you got lost."

"Zell just give him a break already. You've been bugging him about it since 4th hour. If you're going to interrogate him, at least wait until a class with none of us in it. He was probably thinking about some girl, or guy."

At this, Irvine gives me a sly look and Zell looks at me expectantly. It's like they expect me to admit that I was thinking about someone. For that matter I've been thinking about **him **since first hour but they don't need to know that, now do they. Apparently they didn't expect me to answer because now they're talking, or for that matter, Irvine's talking and Zell's shoving hotdogs down his throat. Only two more hours of this stupid hellhole left today, maybe then I can get some peace. Then again, one of the classes is gym with Zell and Irvine so maybe the day won't end soon enough. Especially if they decide to bring up the subject of my tardiness to class. Today is just not my day.

**__**

1 1/2 hours later

Computer tech was okay. The new teacher's name is Raijin. He's a big black man and, like Seifer, he seems really laid back for a teacher. For that matter, I think the three new teachers are all real good friends since I saw Raijin sitting with Seifer and some woman whom I 'm assuming is the gym teacher. I guess I'll find that out next hour. "Hello? Anybody in there?" When I break out of my daze, Zell's waving his hands in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Zell, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're still in there, that's all Squall. The bell rang a minute ago but since you didn't move to get up I figured you died or something."

"Whatever."

"Someone has a crush."

I'm gonna kill him. As we walk to the gym, he keeps bugging me about why I keep dazing off, more than usual anyway. I just ignore him the whole time. When we get to the gym, Seifer's in there talking and laughing with the gym teacher. Zell's got his eyes glued to Fujin, then again I don't think I took my eyes off of Seifer. By the time that we change into the gym clothes, (black pants with a white shirt), Seifer hasn't gone back to class and is sitting there still talking to Fujin. When everyone enters she stands up and introduces herself and tells of all the requirements, rules, and procedures of the class. The only difference is I don't pay attention because I'm too busy looking at Seifer than my lack of attention being from pure boredom. She then introduces Seifer and says that he'll be helping her during 7th hour since it's his planning period and he has nothing else to do. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. It's good because I get to see him for a while longer. It's bad because he'll probably end up distracting me. "Squall, isn't the new teacher hot?"

"Whatever."

"You're just no fun."

"RUN." That definitely got us to shut up. For someone so small she's definitely loud, that's for sure. 

Oh great, Josh is here. Big, fat, bald, and ugly; that's the perfect way to describe him. Him and all his little friends seem to think that we're all freaks and he seems to hate me the most of all. I don't know why considering I've never even talked to him, let alone do something that would piss him off enough to hate me.

"What are **you **doing here fag, this wasn't co-ed gym the last time I checked." At this all of his little goons start laughing. Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end badly?

Next thing I know I'm against the wall, and he's strangling me. Zell's fighting off Josh's friends when Seifer and Fujin come over. Seifer grabs Josh and pulls him off me, a real knight in shining armor, I think the lack of oxygen has affected my judgment because the next think I know now Seifer's pulling **me **off of Josh. Fujin and Seifer march me and Josh off to her office. Matron's gonna be really mad if I get an eighth hour on the first day of school. Oh great, she's already got the referrals out and they're writing them. Cid's gonna kill me when he finds out.

"Both of you are going to serve detention after school today for that. It was completely unnecessary for both of you." At that he looks at me. As if **I **started it. "Josh you're to spend it in Mr. Lyott's room, room 124. Squall, you're going to spend yours in my classroom. Both of you are to be in the respective classrooms at 5 after 3, if your not I'm going to hunt you down, drag you to class, and you'll have to serve another detention for not serving the first one. Understand?"

Oh man. I'm dead. Today has definitely not been my day. Then again, being stuck in the same room with him won't be too horrible because he is pretty cute. Oh yeah, definite lack of oxygen is evident. This day might not end too badly after all though.

****

A/N: In the next chapter, they're relationship will start to bloom. Sorry that it's taking so long but I couldn't think of a good way to get them alone together and I still don't really like it but it's the only way I could think of so it will have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

#Title: School Days

Author: Shinigami*Angel666

Pairings: SeiferxSquall , ZellxFujin , RaijinxQuistis , IrvinexSelphie 

Rating: R; just to be safe because later chapters will have sexual innuendos in it.

Warnings: Shounen ai and Het relationships, AU

Disclaimer: All characters belong to respective owners -- not me so don't sue.

Notes: Sorry if anyone is OOC but this is my first fanfic and this story is an AU anyway. Any suggestions to make this better would be appreciated. Also, If anyone can think of a better title that would be greatly appreciated. I also know that this idea has been done many times before but I kind of like the idea so I decided to write it.

Here's a little background information to help clear any confusion up: Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin are all 21, Squall and the gang are all 17. Seifer is the new creative writing teacher for the twelfth grade. Raijin is the computer teacher, and Fujin is the gym teacher. Squall and the gang are all starting their 12th grade year. The gang lives at the orphanage with Matron and Cid. Hope this clears up any confusion that is bound to occur.

**__**

Seifer's POV

First day of school and already the kids are fighting, this year should be interesting. All though this could be a good thing because now I can talk to Squall about him ignoring me this morning and make sure it never happens again.

"Seifer, why did you tell Squall to go to your room? I thought you wanted to get home as soon as school was over with today." I'm surprised Fujin hasn't realized it yet. Squall is definitely my type so I don't see how she **can't **notice it, especially with how long she's known me.

"Come on Fu. Give me a break, I just want to have a little chat with my new favorite student. Is there anything wrong with that?" Oh great, now she's looking at me like I'm insane. 

"Seifer, he's your student, and besides, isn't he a little young for you. You're 4 years older than he is."

"So. That doesn't change the fact that he's hot."

"Just don't do anything to scare the poor kid off."

When I get back up to my classroom, I can't help but stare at the clock waiting until 3:05. He doesn't walk in until 3:04. Little punk, he's definitely beginning to try my patience. Although I do kind of wish I could have bound him and drug him in here, that would have been a fun. So what, I like bondage, with the way he dresses, I'm not thinking he has much against it.

"Squall. Glad you decided to actually show up."

"Whatever."

"Well, since you have to stay here for the next hour, we might as well learn more about each other. So tell me a little about yourself Mr. Leonhart." 

"Why."

Why is he being so incorrigible? "Well, since you wouldn't pay any attention to me during class, I figured it would be futile to bother to try and get you to listen to me talk so I figured I should try to get you to talk." Well that and I need to know a lot about him to know if I'm wasting my time pursuing him but I don't think he needs to hear that.

"Fine. I have no parents, am an only child, live in an orphanage, and I'm single. Happy?"

No, I need to know if your gay. I better be subtle about this like Fujin suggested. "Well that definitely sounds like a boring life. No girlfriend? Not even a crush? A girl you have wet dreams about?"

"I'm gay."

Bingo. Exactly what I wanted to hear. He's single **and** gay. "Well then, that makes two of us now doesn't it." I don't think I've ever seen anyone blush so much or look so surprised in my life. "Well. I guess now I can ask you if you want to go have something to eat after detention without feeling bad. Well, yes or no?"

"Umm.. Sure....Why not."

He's still blushing it looks so cute on him. We've still got 30 minutes left until this detention is over with. I think I know what we can talk about too.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Chapter 4 should be out by Thursday. If it's not, somebody just e-mail me and complain about me being slow, that should get my butt in gear. ;p Also, this chapter was written for Redrum who asked for a chapter in Seifer's POV and who's been first to reply to both previous chapters. Thanks also to everyone else who's replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Squall's POV

"Well we're here."

"Thanks Seifer. See ya tomorrow."

With that, Seifer drives away and heads to his apartment. As soon as I walk in the door, Matron's got me in a bear hug.

"God Squall. I thought you were hurt or something. Zell told me that you had a detention to serve but I didn't think that you'd be gone for **this** long. It's already 6:00. I was getting ready to call the police and ....."

"Edea, calm down. Squall's fine now. He's home safely so there's no need to worry." Figures. Cid is always the one to calm Matron when I do something that upsets her.

"I'm going to go do my homework."

"Don't you want supper?"

"No."

Matron worries to much about me sometimes. As soon as I enter my room, I head straight for my desk and my journal to write down everything about today, especially about Seifer. 

__

knock knock

"Come in."

"Hey man! You're finally back."

"What do you want Zell."

"Just came in to see why you were so late. Does this have anything to do with Josh?"

"No."

"Then what is it? I thought Matron was gonna have a heart attack when it was 4:30 and you still weren't home. Where'd you go."

"None of your business. Would you please go away now."

"Please, I wanna know where you went. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top." 

"Zell. You sound like a two year old now go away."

"Pssh. Fine."

God I hate him. He is so immature and annoying. Next, Ellone is going to walk in and ask me why I was mean to Zell, why I was late, where I had been, and if I knew how much I had everyone worried. As soon as I finish thinking that, she walks in and starts asking. You can tell this happens a lot, huh. I give her the same treatment I gave Zell and then go back to writing in my journal. I have to keep it under lock and key because everyone is always so worried about me that they think they need to know everything about me. I hate it. Right now almost nothing is going right in my life so I figure that Seifer's gonna tell me tomorrow that it was all a joke. Oh well. I guess I expected that all along. Everyone always leaves.

A/N: Okay, I'm kind of stuck now. No clue what else I want to write so the next chapter will probably take a **long **time to get out. Sorry. 


End file.
